


you go to my head.

by Greyyyyy



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Kimi POV, M/M, PWP, translated work
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 13:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9387596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greyyyyy/pseuds/Greyyyyy
Summary: A translated work，plz read the original work（cuz it's amazing！）





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [you go to my head.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1745642) by [bulletthestars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulletthestars/pseuds/bulletthestars). 



> A translated work，plz read the original work（cuz it's amazing！）

你装作你一点都不在乎记者招待会上发生的事，但实际上你介意。天哪你恨透了Nico在说“支配我，好吗”时的那种自我满足的样子，他看上去压根就不在意Lewis如果真的做了的话会怎样。

于是最终你紧扯着他的手腕，将它们固定在他头上方时，他仰起头来盯着你，脸上挂着一个会激起任何人的野性的微笑。但那表情在他脸上显得特别可笑，所以Kimi想吻掉他那蠢兮兮的样子。

“真的，现在吗？”他说。他的金发乱糟糟的，Mercedes的T恤被撩到小腹之上，而且他还咬着唇，装出他好像才十七岁的样子。老天，你就像个三十四岁的老混蛋。

“你吃醋了吗？对不起，我不是故意的——”“闭嘴。”你低声地咆哮着，然后凑得更近去吻住他，他在亲吻中笑了起来。这个该死的家伙绝对令人生气，而且你总是知道这一点。

“支配我..”他在你抽身时说道，无力地喘息着。操，这正是你要做的事。他任由你将他抵在墙上操进他的身体，当你抽动时，他柔韧的躯体被折向自己，迫切地拱起腰将自己的臀向下压去，好像他要用你的阴茎操干自己那样。

你低下头咬住他的颈侧，当你松开口去审视自己留下的淤青痕迹时，他的脸上依旧挂着那个微笑，只是它变得更灿烂了。在还有机会的时候，你真该把那件Mercedes的T恤脱掉，你这么想着。

倚在墙上，他肆无忌惮地将自己颈间的肌肤袒露得更多，仿佛就在邀请你在上面留下更多印记那样。他的笑里充满了狂妄的自信，而你只想把唇撞上他的借此将这个笑抹掉。

当你高潮时你将阴茎抽了出来，然后射在了他的身上。大腿，衬衫，阴茎和卵囊上全都是。而他哀怨地呜咽了一声，后脚跟抵在你的后腰上因为他想被填满，这还不够而且他还没有射。你将自己的精液抹在他的肌肤上，他紧贴着你扭动着腰，渴求着更多。

“Kimi..”他轻哼着，凝视着你。老天，生活中你可以拒绝很多事物，可是像这样的Nico，淫荡而迫切着想要得到释放，从不在他拒绝的名单上。所以你握住他挺立的阴茎，粗暴而快速地撸动着，他高潮时叫得很他妈大声。

这是多么的美丽。他是多么的美丽。天哪。

“我们应该做多几次。”随后，他嘟囔起来。他依旧穿着那件Mercedes的衣服，而且他现在很需要清理一下自己，但他的眼皮沉重地坠着，好像随时随刻就要睡着了。“下次再支配我一次，好吗？”

出自天使之口的淫秽话语。

你麻木地点了点头，口干舌燥，然后他笑了起来，拉住你的手腕把你扯进一个拥抱。


End file.
